Destiny
by 1918Edwardlover
Summary: Bella gets a lot of headaches and finally her dad tells her the truth she is half vampire, she is sent to attend a vampire academy and while there she hopes to meet her soulmate, but will she?
1. Chapter 1

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me Please let me know what you think and whether this should be continued so leave me a review at the bottom...thank you so much 3**

~#~#~#

**EPOV**

I have attended this school ever since I turned 18, which is now almost two years ago. In that time I have attended every single ceremony that the school has held in the hopes that I would find her, my mate. Once I turn 20 I can no longer attend the school which means that I only have a few more months to try and find her, before I will have to search for her myself, mostly because if I don't find her by my 21st birthday I will have to be killed because my inner beast will take over.

So far I have been unsuccessful and I'm starting to give up hope that I will ever find her. If she doesn't show up soon I may consider walking out into the sun.

**BPOV**

I had always suffered from really bad headaches, and whenever we went to the doctors they had given me many different medications to try and so far they only seemed to work for about a week.

The doctors had spent many hours trying to work out what the cause was, and had even gone as far as to look into my family tree to see whether it was common, so far though nothing seemed to be coming up. However I had noticed that my Father had been using the computer and the phone a lot recently and whenever I questioned him about it, he always said that he was just looking up the latest baseball scores.

After a few weeks I couldn't take it anymore, "Dad please just be honest with me, do you know what is wrong with me?" I asked.

I could see that he was really thinking about what he was going to say to me, did he know something, has he always known something. "Bella you know that your mother died when you were very little, I didn't tell you the complete truth about her"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Bella she was a vampire"

"A...va...are you crazy, is this a joke?"

"Bella trust me, at times I wish that it was, but I am being completely honest with you, she was killed because someone found out that she was a vampire. It is not safe for them to be living among the humans; however your mother knew that I would not be able to go back with her to the vampire kingdom. Humans aren't allowed there, I have always wondered whether you would become part vampire and this proves it."

"What proves it, headaches...get serious dad it just means that I'm not drinking enough" I replied.

"Bella...please think about this you don't eat a lot, you never have, and whenever I cook meat for you I leave as much blood as I can in it"

"But...I" that's when I really thought about it, he was right they were always my favourite meals, I had never thought that it was strange, apart from the fact that we could never eat out because they never left the meat rare enough. It was slowly starting to make sense; I just didn't understand what was going to happen next.

"Dad, but I don't understand what is going to happen?" I added.

"Bella you need to go and live with the vampires, by the contacts that I have with your Mother's father he thinks that the reason that you are getting such bad headaches is because you are searching for your mate." My Father replied.

"My mate...what is that like a soul mate"

"Yes Bella, you need to find your soul mate by the time that you are 21, that's why I want to send you now before your 18th birthday to give you enough time to find him." He replied.

"But Dad, how will I even know that I've found him" I asked.

"Bella you won't want to leave his side, and he will be protective of you, when you see him you will know" he answered.

That's when I heard a car honk outside and my dad was already pushing me towards the door, that's when I could see that all of my stuff had been packed up. "Dad I don't understand...you can't spring something like this on me and then make me leave...I don't want to leave you" I couldn't stop the tears that were falling from my eyes, it had always been me and my Dad and I knew that I was going to feel lost without him.

"Bella you need to go, otherwise you are only going to make yourself more ill, I promise that in time everything will make sense, and I am only a phone call anyway if you ever want to talk to me. I love you Bells, but you need to do this for your own sake"

He kissed my head and the driver of the car came and put all my bags into the boot, I hugged my dad to me and the tears just continued to flow. "Don't forget me ok Dad" I said.

"Never Bells...I promise"

With that I got into the back of the car and watched as I drove away from my Dad, not being sure whether I would ever see him again. I brushed away the tears that fell down my face, watching as my home town flashed before my very eyes, I wasn't really sure where I was being taken, only that there would be a lot of vampires there. I just had to hope that they would be nice to me and help me to find my 'Mate' as my Father had called him.

Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me I would like to say a big thank you to those that have taken the time to review this story, so glad that you guys like this story it means a lot to me. **

**So I would like to say a shout out to...TexasTwilight77, Charlie0925, Mypenname, tiffyboocullenjonas, KristenStewartFan, brittany86, amberosial, kickedbckntn, kool kat132, Edward's spouse, Mireads and wesailattwilight**

**Without you guys this chapter would not have been written and posted. **

**Anyway on with the story**

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

To say I was scared would definitely be an understatement, I wasn't sure what I was meant to expect, mostly because as far as I was concerned vampires didn't exist. However I had a feeling that my life was not far from being changed forever.

The drive to the vampire kingdom didn't take very long it was only about an hour or so, I hoped that my dad had packed all of my jeans and converses, because they were my comfort clothes. I had a feeling that I was going to need them a lot, mostly because I knew that it was going to take a while to make new friends, and also because I would need time to work out where all the malls were, so that I would be able to buy new clothes.

The driver pulled up outside this really old building, I could see that there were a few people walking around, but wasn't really sure what this building was. The driver had gotten out and held the door open for me, but I couldn't seem to get my legs to work.

I was going to be entering into a world that I thought only existed in books; I just hoped that they would look out for me, or at least I would be taught how to survive as a vampire. The whole thing about finding my 'Mate' I wasn't sure whether I liked that or whether it was something that I would become used to. From what my Dad had told me I had a feeling that a vampire male was a very possessive creature, which is definitely something that I'm not used to, mostly because I have always been so independent. I just hoped that this vampire would understand that he couldn't control my every move, then again would I really get much of choice.

Once I had gathered the courage to get out of the car I took my suitcases in either hand and started walking towards the building. The car was long gone and in one respect it was like my old life, I knew that I wouldn't be able to see my Father at least not for a while, until I had settled in, at least that was what I was hoping.

The closer that I got to the building the more people that seemed to look at me, at least that hadn't changed that the new kid would get stared at by everyone.

That was when I noticed the sign; this was the vampire school that I hoped would teach me everything that I need to know about being a vampire, well at least part vampire. I headed towards the main office, to make sure that I was registered and found that they had already been made aware that I was due to arrive. It must have been my Dad that contacted them, probably putting two and two together that I must have vampire in me. I wondered whether I would be able to get in contact with my grandparents, as I had worked out that they must also be vampires and hoped that they would take the time to teach me.

I walked up to the old lady that was sitting behind the desk; I could see that she was typing something very fast on the screen; she must have sensed that I was standing there because she looked up so suddenly.

"Can I help at all dear?" she asked.

She had taken me by surprise so it took me a few seconds to get my breath back, but I was finally able to answer her. "Yes I'm new here and I thought that I should register myself and because this was where the car dropped me off"

It looked like this happened often, "that must mean that you are Isabella swan, it very nice to meet you, I need you to sign a few papers and I will go and get your timetable."

I took the paperwork and went and sat in one of the chairs that were in the small area. I started to fill them out; mostly it was basic stuff wanting to know whether I had any illnesses that would need medication, and where I had been living before I came here. It was the large page that got me, they wanted to know what my likes and dislikes were what I would be looking for in a future partner. It sounded like what you could have to write to sign up for one of those dating sites. I decided that I might as well be honest, because it would make the process that much easier, even though I wouldn't really have much control over who chose me, by what my Father had told me in the short amount of time that we had together before the car arrived.

The old lady had come back with my timetable and took the paper work in; she quickly scanned over it all to make sure that I had completed everything. "This all looks in order, I have the key to the dorm that you will be staying in, you will have to roommates, they are both very kind and will look after you and answer any questions that you have, I hope that you enjoy your stay at the Volturi academy Miss Swan"

With that I took the key and heading towards the general area that she had pointed me in, I had a feeling that it would be quite straight forward from there. I could see that there was a clear signpost for the girl's dorm and one that pointed the right side of the campus saying boys. It meant that the boys and girls were kept apart, but what I couldn't understand was how you were meant to find your soul mate if all the boys were kept away from you. That was definitely going to be one of the things that I would be asking my roommates, because I needed to understand all this vampire stuff before it became too much for me.

I finally found the room that I would be living in and as I opened the door I heard a squeal and felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me. "Hello Bella, I'm Alice and I know that we are going to be great friends"

She must have seen the look of confusion on my face, because I didn't know how she had found out who I was so fast, I knew that gossip could travel fast, but there was no way that she would have heard what my name was within the space of a few minutes. "Bella don't look so freaked out I can see the future, so I saw you coming as soon as you were on your way to the town"

This was definitely going to take a while to get used to, that's when I noticed the blonde that was sitting on one of the three beds, "Alice give the poor girl some space she has just got to the room and you are already freaking her out by telling her that you see things, if her some time to get used to living here first, you can see that she has not been surrounded by vampires all her lives, because she still smells like humans." The blonde said.

"Oh I forgot that's Rosalie by the way" Alice said helpfully. I had a feeling that with time these girls could become good friends to me, I just had to hope that I was going to survive the night, because I had a strange feeling that I was going to find out some very strange things, I would just have to try and prepare myself for them, or at least have an open mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me you guys are truly amazing I love you so much for taking the time to review and favourite or even story alert, without you guys I wouldn't have continued this story. I hope that everything is making sense so far or if you have any questions bare with me because I am hoping to answer them all as the story goes on. **

**A shout out to those that have taken the time to review: **teambellaedward, tiffyboocullenjonas, VAlvr04, HeavenlyAngel34, Charlie0925, Edward's spouse, TexasTwilight77, Mireads and wesailattwilight. **Without you guys this story would be nothing. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

Alice had left me some room so that I would be able to put all of my clothes away, they helped to make the process that much quicker. Alice however didn't seem overly happy with the clothes that she had seen. "Bella when we get a chance I have definitely got to take you shopping for some new clothes"

"Alice please, there's no need I will be fine with these clothes for a while" I replied, hoping that Alice would give in. However by the look that she was giving me, I had a feeling that she was not going to stop.

Once everything was finally put away we all sat down and just started to chat really getting to know one another. I found out that Rosalie and Alice had been born in this town, so they had quite a good idea of the different traditions. "Can I ask you guys some questions, because I only really found out about the whole vampire thing about two hours ago, and I didn't really get to ask my dad much before I was being brought here?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, you can ask us anything?" Rosalie replied.

"Have you both found your mates" I asked.

"Yes, I have been with my mate for about a year and Alice found hers recently, why do you ask" Rosalie replied.

"Because I wondered how that worked, because you are kept away from the males or at least that's what it looks like" I answered.

"In one respect we are kept away from them, but every month or so there is a party where we can mingle with the males, it means that any new students can see if they are compatible and allows them to find their soul mate." Alice said.

"So when would the next ceremony be?" I asked.

"In four days time actually, you turned up just in time" Alice said.

"I thought that the males were very possessive I don't understand how you can be away from them during lessons" I asked.

"We have lessons with them because we are mated; we go to the lessons with the rest of the males so that we are not apart. Our two males should be coming over soon actually; they don't really like being away from us." Rosalie said.

"Do they sleep with you?" I asked.

"Yes male vampires like to cuddle a lot, and they hate when we have nightmares because they feel so helpless." Alice said.

Was it wrong of me to feel slightly jealous that they had someone that would hold them when they would get scared by a nightmare? Rosalie must have seen something in my face "Bella you've only got four days, your soul mate might be in the school at the moment waiting to be with you, when you see him you will just know because you will feel this warm feeling when you enter the ceremony and he will spend the evening trying to find you if he senses you" Rosalie said.

"Finds me" I asked.

"He will let his natural instincts takeover to be able to locate you, because once he smells your scent he will be driven crazy until he has wrapped his arms around you and claimed you as his" Alice answered.

"But what if I don't find him?" I asked.

"Then you will keep attending each month until you find your mate, Bella your mate is out there somewhere you just have to find each other, but I have a feeling that he is quite close by, closer then you think" Alice said.

"Alice what do you mean?"

"All in good time Bella, you will know soon enough" Alice replied.

"What did you write when you were asked what your likes and dislikes would be in a partner" Alice asked.

I had a feeling that it wouldn't really make much difference if I told them. "I said that I would want him to compassionate, and a good listener, likes classical music and plays the piano, and I dislike someone that is vain why?" I asked.

"No reason was just trying to work out who you might be matched with" she answered. I had a feeling that she had already seen who would choose me, but Alice refused to say anymore. "Bella you should really rest for a while we will have lessons tomorrow and you are going to need all of your energy to understand it all, trust me it gets confusing." Alice said, completely changing from the previous subject, and I think she hoped that I wouldn't notice that.

I had to admit though the day had been long for me, so I went into the bathroom and changed into my pyjamas and got into bed, without much notice I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about what was likely to happen over the next few days. I knew that Alice and Rosalie were going to help me settle in and get used to this life. However I had a feeling that it would also include their partners. With that in mind I heard the doorbell go, I heard Rosalie mention that I had gone to bed and that whoever was at the door needed to keep quiet. For a few minutes they were till a loud booming voice yelled "Shit, Rosie could you at least turn a light on" I had been led to believe that vampires could see in the dark obviously that was not true.

I could hear some shuffling going on in the living room and then everything seemed to go quiet, which must have meant that they had all decided that they were going to go to bed. I must have fallen back to sleep at some point, even though once I woke up I wasn't sure how long it had taken.

I could hear that there was some noise coming from the kitchen, which meant that someone was awake. I decided that it would be best if I got dressed not knowing whether it was one of the vampire boys. Definitely didn't want to give them a show, when I didn't even know them. I don't think I have ever got changed so quickly, mostly because I finally saw what the time was, and knew that if I didn't hurry I was going to be late for lessons. As I pulled the door open while trying to juggle my school bag and coat in my arms, I saw that Rosalie was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Morning Alice, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, I found it strange that she hadn't mostly because I only had about 30 minutes before my lessons were due to start. "I knew that you would get up with enough time to get ready, didn't feel the need to wake you"

It was definitely going to take some time to get used to the fact that Alice could see the future, even though it did freak me out slightly. It made me wonder whether I would get a special power once I found my mate, or was it something that was rare, that only a few of the females would get powers. I would just have to wait and see.

By the looks of it Alice had been right, even though I would have preferred not to rush, after swallowing a whole cup of coffee far too quickly. I left for my first lesson, by looking at my timetable I could see that it was with Mrs Williams who would be teaching us, about what to expect when we first mate, and how to behave after. It did annoy me a little mostly because I couldn't understand why it is so important to change, shouldn't we be loved for who we are, not changing to please someone.

Walking into the class was definitely awkward, mostly because everyone was staring at me, due to being the new kid. I also didn't have the luxury of Rosalie and Alice's company as they attend lessons with their mates.

I took my seat and started pulling out my notebook to start taking some notes, I could hear that there were some of the girls in the class gossiping about something, not that I could really make much sense out of what they were saying.

Without much notice the alarms started going off, and by the way that our teacher was reacting this had not happened before.

"Everyone is to head outside and wait for further instruction" she said. I just followed everyone else not really knowing where to go. I didn't think that the alarm was going off due to a fire, mostly because I couldn't smell any smoke.

I stood over in one of the corners trying to hide away from the many glares that the other girls were giving me.

That's when I noticed that the headmaster was walking towards us all, while calling for silence "The reason why the alarms were sounded is because a male vampire has been driven mad, because he has smelt his mate and knows that she is close, we have managed to contain him for now, however feel that it would be best to move the ceremony to tonight, to reduce his pain and protectiveness for his mate, thank you, you may now return to your lessons."

With that we all started heading back to lessons, wondering which vampire it had been. It would all be revealed tonight more than likely when he chose his mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me I would like to say a big thank you to****... **Charlie0925, HarbouringLies, ShortStuffisTwilightLover, Edward's spouse, brittany86, tiffyboocullenjonas, lantus123, Holidai, Nightlydusk, twilight-saga-lover95, Guest, Mireads, XxBehindTheseDark-BrownEyesxX, VAlvr04 and wesailattwilight **For taking the time to review this story without you guys this story wouldn't**** have continued and for that I am so thankful. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~

**EPOV**

Getting ready for school definitely took a lot of energy out of me, mostly because I didn't really want to have to face all those mated couples. It was starting to take its toll on me, mostly because I craved that sort of affection; it just seemed so far away.

I mostly tried to keep to myself, hoping that one day; I would find her, however the more time that past, the more my need for companionship would grow. I had noticed that I was more prone to mood swings recently, which could have been because my 21st birthday was getting closer and closer as the days went past, yes I may have more than a year, but the side effects always showed early.

Emmett and Jasper had been very lucky in love, mostly because they had found their mate within a few months of attending the school. Alice had tried to keep me positive, staying that she had seen her, that she would come to our school in time, however the more ceremonies that I attended the more that I started to doubt Alice. I also wondered whether I was being punished for something that happened in my human life, that whatever it was, meant that I would not get a soul mate.

I had just arrived at school getting ready for my first lesson of the day, I had heard gossip that there was a new girl at the school and that her name was Isabella. I was trying to search people's minds to see what she looked like, but it was almost like something was blocking me from seeing her.

After a few minutes I gave up mostly because it was starting to give me headache, trying to get my mind to focus on images of her.

I could see that Jasper and Emmett and their mates Alice and Rosalie were walking up towards me, and that's when I smelt it, I smelt her. She smelt like the ocean, like nature and I wanted to consume it. Alice must have seen something because she was by my side within a couple of seconds, "Edward are you ok, what's wrong?"

In that moment I wasn't really sure what was happening, it was almost like my emotions were starting to take over; like the beast wanted to find her, because he knew that she was close.

I couldn't even seem to get my voice to work, even though I could hear that she was still trying to get my attention, but so far nothing seemed to be working. All I wanted to do was go to my mate and that's when I noticed that she wasn't far at all she was only across campus, even though I knew that the sun was out and that it would do some serious damage, I just couldn't seem to stop the fact that I wanted to mark her, make her mine.

I felt Emmett nudged my arm trying to get my attention and he must have also noticed that he was not getting a reaction out of me. "Dude, what's with the silent treatment, what have I done now?" he asked.

Alice must have been having words with him because in the next second my reactions seemed to escalate and I had started to growl. People must have been looking because Emmett was telling me that I needed to calm down. "Dude, people are looking at you what is wrong with you?"

I went to move so that I could find her, but Emmett had grabbed my arm "Dude you know that you can't go outside, or at least you're not allowed across the campus with the girls" No matter what Emmett was saying I didn't care, I just had this need that grew every second, that was driving me to be with her, to protect her. Alice must have gone and got the headmaster because the next minute there was a number of arms on me because I was getting that much more out of control. I continued to fight them and knew that I could easily kill them all within a few seconds.

That's when I felt the dart go into my leg and then everything started to go fuzzy and my eyes slowly shut.

I woke a few hours later to find that they had put me in some sort of cage and when I tried to bend one of the bars found that it was vampire proof, I growled with annoyance mostly because I knew that they were trying to keep her from me, which only caused my beast to become that much more possessive. A dart would only weaken me for a few hours, so I knew that with time I would start to get my strength back, the beast wanted to find her to mark her as his, as this cage was holding us back and he really didn't like it. I could see that people had been stationed outside, more than likely to make sure that I didn't escape. Not that I really could, due to the material that the bars are made of.

Someone came near me and I tried to lash out at them, it caused them to taser me, making me lose my balance. Once I found her I would never let her go, she would never leave my side; I would just have to make these people believe that I was calmer, that it was safe to let me out. Once that happened I would find her and keep her safe from harm.

I heard the headmasters voice as he started walking towards me "Edward, are you feeling calmer, I know that your emotions are going crazy at the moment, and we have decided to make the ceremony tonight. Whatever it was that caused this reaction in you, we feel that it would be best for you to see all the unmated females, and see whether it was one of those that you smelt. At least then we hope that we will be reducing the likely hood, of this happening again. However for safety reasons we are going to keep you in this cage, till the event, mostly because I don't want you running across campus in the daylight to try and get to her. That would definitely not be the best idea."

With that he walked away, leaving me locked up in this cage like an animal, I was going to make sure that he felt the pain that I did. I would make him bleed for treating me like this, there were better ways to control a vampire and he knew that, he just seemed to enjoy watching others suffer.

I would make sure that I found her soon; otherwise I knew that my beast would kill anyone that tried to stop us.

**BPOV**

Once we got back to lesson it left about 45 minutes, Mrs Williams made sure that we were settled, and then began our lecture. "It is very important that you understand never to anger a male vampire, especially in the first few weeks of the mating, they are prone to extreme mood swings and should be handled with care."

I couldn't help the fact that I was trying to write down as much as I could, mostly because this was all so new to me.

I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but I could feel this anger deep inside me, I had read somewhere that when a vampire's mate is nearby they can feel each other's emotions. Did that mean that my mate was close, would I find him tonight. I decided to leave that thought for the moment, mostly because I couldn't do much about it. I knew that I needed to listen to what Mrs Williams had to say, mostly because if it was true, that my soul mate was close I would need to make sure that I knew the basics of how to act, or at least what to expect when being with him, mostly because I really didn't want to mess it up.

One of the girls seemed to be brave enough to ask a question, which Mrs Williams welcomed "I have a question, but I'm not sure whether you can answer it" A girl that I think was called Hayley asked.

"You might as well ask me, I may be able to find out for you" she replied.

"I wondered why we could go out in the sunlight unlike the male vampires, even though we are part vampires ourselves" Hayley replied.

"The reason for that is because your human skins works as a barrier, you have the strength and eye sight of a vampire, however you can still eat food and go outside like a human" she answered.

That's when I knew that I had a question and I don't know where the confidence came from to ask it, I just knew or at least had a feeling that it would be relevant, that it would be important. I raised my hand and Mrs Williams allowed me to speak "What does it feel like when you know your mate is close or in the same room, before he marks you" I asked.

I could see that Mrs Williams was trying to think of a way to word it that we would understand, something must have come to mind "The easiest way to explain it, is that you get a warm glow and then you start searching the room because you know he's close, that's when you notice his scent and it starts to feel like it is surrounding you, any noise around you will just disappear because you are listening for him and him alone and then that is where you lock eyes with one another and in that moment he has marked you as his" she replied.

I wondered what it felt like to be connected to someone. Mrs Williams said that it can be different depending on the couple or their past, I also found out that a male vampire is very protective, meaning that they find out their mates fears and try and protect them, the only fear I have is water, as I almost drowned when I was little.

I made sure to include that on the form when signing in at school, whoever turns out to be my mate, I just hope that they don't like to swim.

Mrs Williams had gone on to talk about the fact that in the first few weeks of a vampire's mating, the male will want to be with his mate all the time, other then, e.g. when going to the toilet. She spoke about the fact that they would feel distressed if their mate was scared or away from them. She also said that it was very important that the female stays away from unmated males, mostly because the male vampire becomes very jealous. Some of the things that Mrs Williams described were very gory and I had a feeling that they were all definitely true, I just had to hope that I would know what to do, when the time comes, otherwise I had a feeling that there would be a lot of blood spilt.


	5. Chapter 5

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me I would like to say a huge thank you to... **Kuh-Meel, HeavenlyAnge134, Carleycole21, Guest, ShortStuffisTwilightLover, radar1999, Holidai, HarbouringLies, teambellaedward, brittany86, LazerBeams, Edward's spouse,twilight-saga-lover95, tiffyboocullenjonas, Mireads, wesailattwilight **and** VA1vr04 ** thank you so much for taking the time to leave me a review for this story, you guys are truly amazing and without you I'm not sure where this story would be. **

**I would also like to thank those of you that have favourited my story because that it just amazing **

**Anyway on with the story**

~#~#~#~#

**BPOV**

My next few classes seemed to go by in a blur, everyone kept talking about this ceremony that would be taking place tonight. All of the girls were trying to decide what dress they were going to wear and trying to make sure that they weren't going to be wearing the same colour as another girl.

I couldn't really share the passion that they had, mostly because I didn't really like shopping and getting dressed up.

I hoped that I wouldn't have to go, however I had a feeling that it was compulsory to attend because I am unmated. However I wondered whether Alice would be able help me out, then again she seemed to like all the girly things, I got that impression when looking in her room, there was definitely far too much pink for my liking.

Once the school bell finally went I packed up my bag and rushed out of the classroom, mostly because I wanted to get away from all the talk about what male vampires were still unmated. Not that I had any idea of what they looked like, because so far I had not had been introduced. Which I had a feeling would be likely to happen tonight, I wondered whether Alice and Rosalie would be attending the event, even though I knew that they were mated. At least I hoped they would be because it would provide me with some sort of company to survive the night.

As I got back to the room I could see that Rosalie and a male were having a very passionate make out session and even when I slammed the door shut it hadn't disturbed them. In the end I just coughed and it seemed to knock Rose out of whatever bubble she had been in.

"Oh Bella, I didn't...well we were..." if I'm honest she wasn't making much sense, which the male seemed to be quite pleased about. Rose shook her head and seemed to get her thoughts back. "Bella this is Emmett, my mate" she said pointing to the male who had this goofy grin on his face. You could see that they were well matched in the way that he interacted with her; it was almost like he knew what she was going to do. I moved towards him and shook his hand in greeting, as he pulled Rosalie into his lap. "It's nice to meet you Bella, Rosalie has told me a lot about you" he replied.

"All good things I hope" I wasn't sure what Rosalie had told Emmett mostly because I didn't really have much time to get to know both of the girls, but I hoped with time that we would be able to change that.

I knew that I needed to get ready for tonight, not that I was really sure why. Boys had never wanted to be with me before, I wasn't sure why I thought going to this event tonight was going to change anything but I wanted to at least give it a try.

I had made sure that I had done my hair so that it looked naturally curly, once I was happy with it. I made sure that I put enough hairspray onto my hair so that I knew that it wouldn't fall out for the night. I put my dress on so carefully and when I looked in the mirror, I was actually shocked with how good I looked. I had never been a vane child; it was just that at least for once I was starting to see that there were good things about the way that I look. Alice and Rosalie I knew were waiting for me, mostly to make sure that I would go.

As I came out of my bedroom they were already pulling me towards the door. "Bella we should leave now so that you will be able to sign in, the sooner that you get there, the quicker that you will be able to find your soul mate." Alice said.

"How can you be so sure?" I replied.

"I just have a feeling that he is here and waiting for you, and if you don't go tonight you are only prolonging the evitable."

My nerves had started to take over and it took Alice and Rosalie to drag me out of our door and towards where they were holding the event. My heart was racing and I knew that at any minute I was going to pass out, because of how quick it was beating.

Rosalie must have felt that I wasn't walking anymore, "Bella what's wrong?" she asked.

I couldn't find the energy to answer her, which only seemed to make both of them worry. They got me over to a bench and had me sitting down for a while; it was only in that moment that I realised that I had gotten very dizzy. The colour must have been coming back into my face and I had noticed that Alice had left my side. She must have gone to get a drink for me or to tell a doctor that I wasn't feeling well.

I hoped that I wouldn't end up at the hospital because they scared me a lot, mostly because they made me realise just how lonely I was.

I could tell that I was getting the movement back in my body, Rosalie seemed happier that I was now able to talk to her again. "Rosalie I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened, it just came so suddenly. I will just make sure that I drink sugary drinks from now on."

I had a feeling that Alice and Rosalie were going to be worried about me; I just have to hope that it's not going to happen again.

Once I started to feel better Rosalie helped me to stand up, once I had my footing we walked into the main hall. It was in that moment that I noticed all the music and decorations; I wasn't sure how I hadn't heard the booming noise from outside. Maybe that was because the room had been soundproofed so that the music wouldn't have to stop so early. Looking around the room I could see that there were a lot of other girls dressed up, some a lot more than me. Then again they were always trying to outdo everyone else, thinking that if they dressed in expensive clothes that a vampire would be more likely to mate with them.

However that was never the case.

You could see the couples that were already mated and Alice and Rosalie had already disappeared to be with their mates. I knew that it was all part of the event, it meant that the unmated students that attended the school would be able to meet one another, and then again it didn't make me any less nervous. The music had been stopped and everyone was looking over towards the headmaster, "I would like to welcome everyone to the 156th mating event that this school has hosted, we would like to welcome those of you that have just joined us. It is quite a straight forward evening, treat it just like a disco, just have fun and maybe sparks will fly. So without further ado let the evening begin." With that the music started up again, but I couldn't help the fact that I could hear a lot of noise coming from outside. Something was going on, that's when everyone was looking towards the far door because there was a lot of growling. By looking around I could see that no one seemed to have any idea what was going on.

Something blurred into the room and stopped, I could hear the shock that left some of the other girl's lips. It was only once the blur had stopped that everyone worked out that it was a male vampire.

He looked possessed, mostly because it was almost like he was searching for something. Whatever it was it seemed like he was frantically trying to find something and it seemed like the longer that it was taking, the more angry that he seemed to get. He was going from one side of the room to the other trying to locate her, I could see what Mrs Williams had meant about the males beast taking over and that's when I felt it. Something was pulling at me and as time was causing me to start searching for my mate. People were parting to let him go between them, and by the looks of it, it was taking longer than usual. I couldn't help the fact that it had become too painful for me and I fell to my knees. That's when I felt him he had found me, I looked up and I knew I had found him at last.

"Mine" with that he had pulled me close to him and the pain left my body.

"I have found you at last" he added.

**EPOV**

Everything inside my body was calling out to her when they had let me out of the cage. I could tell that she was close; I wanted to claim her, make her mine.

The headmaster had a few people hold onto me, mostly because they were trying to control me, however the closer that we were getting to the hall the more that my emotions seemed to take over. After a while they couldn't hold me back at all and I was finally in the hall. I was trying to find her as quickly as I could, however it was proving very difficult mostly because there were so many girls in the room and because I could hear both what was being said and what they were thinking, which only seemed to make my task that much more difficult. My anger was growing mostly because I couldn't find her, I could tell that she was in the room because I of her smell, but it was just taking me so long to find her. I knew that it would be difficult for her, because she would sense me and it would become hard for her to even breathe.

That's when I saw a girl fall to her knees and I knew, I knew for a fact that I had found her finally. Getting to her side hadn't taken any time at all, which did help me to calm down. When she looked up at me, I was finally able to claim her as mine. "Mine" I couldn't help the fact that the possession and my need for her it was just becoming too much.

I was so glad that I had decided that I would attend this one, mostly because I was starting to give up all hope.

Then she appears and she saves me, everyone was staring at us, but I just couldn't bring myself to look away from her and I didn't even know her name. I just knew that I would never be able to be away from her again. The headmaster seemed less stressed, mostly because he knew that I would no longer be a problem, he must have also worked out what had set me off. My emotions wouldn't be a problem now that I had found her, because she would be able to calm me just by looking at me. I could hear that two voices were the most worried or at least they were thinking about something that had, happened earlier.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

"Isabella, but you can call me Bella" she replied.

"That's such a beautiful name, should we continue with the festivities?" I asked her. Mostly because I wanted everyone to take their eyes off of her, she was mine and I was getting slightly jealous at the fact that others got to look upon her.

"Yes I would like that very much" she replied.

I could see that Bella looked more relaxed once everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. I had a feeling that she didn't like large amounts of attention being on her. I would make sure that I put that away for the future to make sure that I never let it happen to her, or at least most of the time, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop it from happening forever, but I would try though. She felt weak in my arms and it worried me, "What happened earlier?" I asked her.

I wondered whether she would tell me the truth, "I just felt a little faint, I sometimes get like that when I'm nervous, and it was nothing" she replied.

"Bella it was definitely more than nothing, have you been to see a doctor about it" I asked.

"I don't like the hospital, they frighten me" she answered.

At that I couldn't help the fact that I growled something frightened her. "I promise I won't ever take you to the hospital, I never want to see you scared" I answered simply. "Is there anything else that you are scared of, so that I can make sure that I protect you from it?" I added.

"I don't like water, as in to swim in because I almost drowned when I was little" she replied.

"Bella I promise you that I will make sure that you never have to go to either place. It is important for me to make sure that you are safe and happy" with that I pulled her close and smelt her unique scent, that was all mine to consume.


	6. Chapter 6

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers...**Anon (Guest), Musica1Lover17, Anon (Guest), sujari6, wesailattwilight, Holidai, Kuh-Meel, tiffyboocullenjonas, HarbouringLies, Cami2186** and **Edward's spouse.

**This story would not be where it is today without you, anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~

**BPOV**

Edward didn't let me go all night, not that I minded. I loved the contact that he provided, the fact that I could see the amount of love that he had for me in his eyes. I wondered whether it was a reflection of what he was seeing in mine.

If I'm honest I don't really know how to explain the feelings that I have for Edward, I just know that we are meant to be together.

Even as I could see that the evening was coming to a close, it saddened me because I knew that I wouldn't be able to have this contact with Edward that I would have to go back to my room alone. At least that was what I thought. "My Love, what has you so sad?" Edward asked, I could see the general look of concern that crossed his face. I was slowly starting to understand that he really was possessive of me. He was so in tune with my emotions that he noticed even the slightest of changes.

"I just don't want this night to end, I don't want to leave your side" I replied.

"Bella who says that you are going to leave my side, now that we are mated we can always be together, the school rules about males and females being kept apart only applies to unmated students, now that we are mated we are able to sleep together." He answered.

"Does that mean that we are going to..."

"Bella we don't have to do anything that you are uncomfortable with, all I meant was that we can sleep in the same bed together, nothing has to happen until you are ready."

"How do other vampire's know that I'm yours then?" I asked I heard the growl that builds deep down in his chest; it must have been just at the thought.

"There are a number of ways that I can do it; I will let you decide which one you would prefer. There is option one I could buy you a necklace that you could wear that would have my surname on it; it would also have my scent attached to it, so that other males would know who you belong to. Or option two, I could bite you, which would leave a visible mark on your neck that all males would be able to see" he replied.

He had taken my hand in his and kissed the knuckle. "Bella I love you and want you to be happy, so not matter what you choose I will be happy with your choice." He added. We were only of the last couples to leave the event; it looked like a few other students had found their soul mates. However by the looks of it a lot of girls were also disappointed to see that Edward was no longer available. "Edward what will happen now?" I asked.

"What do you mean my love?"

"I just mean with school and in the holidays, the future, to be honest I don't really have much knowledge about the vampires. I just...I have a lot of questions"

"And I will be all too happy to answer them all, but let's go back to my room and get warm first, I would hate for you to get ill."

That's when I could feel that I was having another dizzy spell, Edward must have felt it too because before I knew it he had picked me up in his arms and we were in his room. He had laid me down on the settee, and moved to get me a drink. "Bella does this happen often?" he asked.

"Sometimes, I think I just have low sugar levels, I just need to drink more sugar that's all"

"I will make sure to get food products that contain sugar; you will need to tell me what your favourites are as I don't eat human food."

I found it strange that someone was finally looking after me, I had always cooked for my dad and made sure to get all the groceries every week, but seeing the way that Edward is around me. I had a feeling that it would all change, that he would worship the ground that I walk on. "Edward's it's not a big problem, I'm fine"

"Bella you are not fine, you could have blacked out, or hurt yourself" I could see the amount of pain that he was in and could hear that his breathing had picked up. "Edward you need to calm down, honestly it happens a lot and it's nothing serious. I promise that I will carry a chocolate bar around with me so that it won't happen anymore."

I could see that he was taking a few deep breathes and slowly he was starting to breathe more normally. I felt him move slightly and it was almost like my body when into panic mode, I flung my arms out and grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back. "Please don't leave me" I whimpered out.

"I would never leave you Bella"

He had sorted me out a shirt that I could sleep in, I took it with me to the bathroom to change and before I knew it I was back in his arms. I was still trying to understand these feelings that I have for him. The fact that I can't bring myself to be without him, even for a second, even going and changing had taken a lot out of me.

I finally let him help me into bed, while he made sure that I was warm enough and that i had enough pillows before he finally got in the bed beside me.

True to Edward's word he did not touch me inappropriately, he did pull me close to him, and however he just smelt my neck and hair. It was just like he couldn't get enough of my scent and was trying to find a way of consuming it. "Bella have you decided on what you would like me to do." He asked. He must have seen that it had caught me by surprise, "Edward it is really sudden I am still trying to get used to the fact that I have a mate, let alone you marking me as yours" I heard that a growl had built up deep in his chest, he liked that I said he was mine, or at least that I was his.

"Bella you can take as long as you like there is no rush, but I just don't want you to leave my side"

"I can agree to that" I replied, I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face, this was definitely not a dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**An; I do not own the twilight saga or the characters, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me. I would like to give a huge shout out to those that have taken the time to review this story. **

**Yes I know it has been quite a while since I have last reviewed, but life has just been super busy. I hope that with time I will be able to change that. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Anyway I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. **

~#~#~#~

**BPOV**

It was strange awaking up and knowing that someone else was in the same bed, I definitely had to admit that it was the first time in ages that I had a good night's sleep.

Edward must have heard the change in my breathing because he was already pulling me closer to him. I could hear that his growl had changed again, and I couldn't help the fact that it caused a reaction in me. This was something that was far more than anything that Mrs Williams had described.

Then again it was different for everyone, so it was always difficult to describe something as everyone's experiences were different.

Edward must have seen what the time was because I couldn't tell that he wasn't too happy about the fact that we would have to move. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 7 we will have to get ready and leave soon, we have homeroom at 7:45" he said, however I could tell by the tone that he wasn't happy about it.

"Baby, you will still get to wrap your arms around me all day, we just have to get dressed" I replied.

I knew that it was still going to take a while to get Edward to get up; I tried a few times, however every time it seemed to fail. We turned up 15 minutes late for homeroom, the strange part was that the teacher didn't even seem anger, she just nodded her head in acknowledgement and we just went to a seat. Edward making sure that I was comfortably on his laps. It was in that moment that I saw what Edward and I was doing was really calm. There were vampires and their mates having sex and it was definitely not pg 13.

It was in that moment when I started to wonder whether Edward expected that from me.

He was moving his arms slightly so that he could pull me closer. "Bella we don't have to be like that, I just want you to be happy that is all that matters to me. I want you to lead our relationship"

I found it weird that he was being so nice to me, then again I didn't really have much of an understand of male vampires. Then again they were probably a lot like humans in the fact that everyone had different personalities.

Once home room was finished it was then time to go to our first lesson, Edward seemed all too happy with the fact that he could kiss my hand, or even wrap his arm around me when he felt like it. I just enjoyed the feelings that it sent shooting through my body. We had history first and looking at the people that were also having the class, it did slightly worry me. I had a feeling that some of the vampires were going to wind Edward up. I had clocked onto that because everyone kept looking at my neck and must have noticed that I didn't have a bite, which must have been something that didn't happen often. History was good mostly because Edward seemed to know so much, it must have been the perk of having a photographic memory. He would make me laugh when he would try and put accents on well telling me some of the historic facts.

After that we had biology and that was where my talent really shined because I had always excelled when it came to science. I could see that Edward was just enjoying watching me work and even when we had to complete tasks together, he would just accept whatever answers I told him.

He didn't seem to take his eyes off of me; he was always looking over at me whenever I looked up. It would cause me to smile, which he seemed to like. I could hear that my stomach had start to growl and by the sounds of it I could tell that Edward's didn't like the fact that I was hungry. Thankfully I only had about 10 minutes left of the lesson, even though Edward had already pulled out a bag of crisps. I found it really sweet; however I did wonder how he had known about them. I wondered whether he had been watching the interaction between Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank you baby"

I had opened the bag and Edward just seemed to ask questions, trying to understand why I liked them and whether there were any flavours that I preferred so that he could get them in the future.

It was definitely something that I was going to have to get used to, mostly because he wanted to make sure that he knew me completely. "I like having different flavours, but my favourite are pickled onion monster munch." I could see that he didn't really understand what they were. "Baby, we can go shopping together and I will show you"

His face seemed to light up in that moment, more than likely because he could see that I wanted to be with him, that I was already planning things that we could do together, that I was accepting our relationship and future together.

Once the bell finally rang, Edward was already running me towards the canteen; I couldn't help the giggle that left my body. "Edward we could have walked" I replied. I could see the look of concern on his face that he really was worried about me; however I knew that I would need to help him to understand me. Edward was already in line with me putting loads of different things onto a tray not really knowing what I liked. I did try to put some of them back, but he always had them back on the tray within seconds. "Baby I'm never going to be able to eat this much" I added.

"I just don't won't you to be hungry"

"Baby I would have been fine with a sandwich"

I could see that he looked sad; he must have thought that I was angry with him, that he was failing as my mate. "Baby, I just wanted to let you know that I don't need all of this, not that I'm angry with you. I just want to help you to get to know me, to make the process easier."

I could see that understanding was slowly crossing his face, and he was more relaxed. He carried the tray over to a table and sat down pulling me onto his lap. "Eat whatever you want, we could always take some of it for later, encase you get hungry"

"Always worrying, you need to relax"

I decided that I was going to eat some pizza and coke, which I could tell Edward didn't think that I had eaten enough, however decided that it was better if he didn't say anything.

Once I was finished and Edward had made sure that a few of the items were in his bag just encase I got hungry. It had made me laugh, but Edward, being Edward just seemed to brush it off and took my hand in his as we went off to our next lesson. Even just seeing the name of this lesson had caused me to blush. Edward couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face.

As we walked into sex ed, I could already see that most of the students were giving a live performance. I wondered whether it was difficult for Edward to see this all the time and the fact that we weren't even close to being at this point. It made me wonder whether Edward would be likely to have some emotional outbursts, which would be something that i may just have to find the courage to ask the teacher.

Once the teacher had walked into the class everyone seemed to find themselves, well at least for the most part.

"Welcome everyone I hear that we have a new classmate today a Miss Isabella swan" I couldn't help the fact that my face flushed with red, while also hearing that Edward was correcting the women under his breath. He never liked it when someone called me Isabella, mostly because he knew that I preferred Bella. Thankfully everyone just seemed to acknowledge me and then moved on, the teacher was already talking about the different protections etc. However these were not the same as what normal humans use, mostly because vampire venom would have no problem getting through a condom.

Thankfully they weren't too complicated to use, the embarrassing part was that most of the people in the room already knew about them, and a few even demonstrated how to use them on models.

Edward had pulled me close to him, knowing that I was finding it really embarrassing. I knew that I would need to ask the teacher about Edward's emotions I definitely did want them to play up for him, because I knew that he would be likely to attack people. That was definitely something that I would want to avoid.

I ended up waiting till the end of the lesson and thankfully Edward just waited outside for me.

"Would I be able to ask a quick Question" I asked the teacher.

She seemed more than happy to do so; however I had a feeling that she was hoping that it wouldn't be something incriminating. "I wondered whether Edward would be likely to have emotional outbursts if we didn't start having sex" I asked.

I wondered whether anyone had even been in the same position as me, or whether I was being completely different. "Isabella what you have to keep in mind is the fact that a male vampire will just want to make sure that their mate is happy. He would be very unlikely to have any sort of emotional outbursts, the only reason that he would, would be if he thought that someone was hurting you or trying to take you away from him."

"So it doesn't matter whether Edward and I waited say a year" I added.

"Bella you could wait forever and he would never force himself on you"

It did make me feel better as I walked out to Edward I wondered whether he had been listening, but by the looks of it Edward had been nice enough not to.

As we were walking towards our final lesson for the day I noticed a poster for a fairground. Edward must have seen that my face had lit up, "Would you like to go to the fairground tonight?" he asked.

"Could we?" I asked.

"Anything my love"

I really don't know how I had gotten so lucky.


	8. Chapter 8

**An; I do not own the twilight characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me :D**

**I would like to say a personal shout out to... **Kuh-Meel, thelionismine, Edward's spouse, Jojo657, twilight-saga-lover95, JoJoLutz, sujari6, Holidai, sogian, tiffyboocullenjonas, JohnnyLove, Guest, Mandita 93, Musica1Lover17, VA1vr04, wesailattwilight, Anon (Guest), HarbouringLies **and** Cami2186.** This story would have been deleted if you guys hadn't taken the time to review this story and keep me motivated to write it. **

**Anyway on with the story. **

~#~#~

**EPOV**

It is in my nature to want to do everything in my power to make Bella happy, it was definitely difficult for me, mostly because I couldn't hear her thoughts, which just meant that knowing what would make her smile, and what she didn't like that much harder. Then again it also provided me with the silence that I had always craved.

I didn't know what to do when Bella got slightly annoyed with the lunch situation. I just wanted to make sure that she was eaten properly I didn't want her to get ill; my biggest issue was that I didn't really understand what Bella wanted. Everything we had always been taught about our mates, Bella was...she was so different. It was something that I definitely loved about her, mostly because it just meant that Bella was going to fight me at every corner. That she wasn't just going to give in like most of our mates do.

Sometimes it can be looked at as the full vampire being the more dominate one, that the half vampire carried a gene that meant that they would just give in to the vampire.

It was something that I was glad that Bella didn't possess.

Thankfully though Bella was trying to help me, and when she had said about the fairground and I saw how much her face lit up. I would give her the world if she asked for it, well at least as close to that as I could get.

I was already starting to make the plans, and had made sure that I knew where the fairground was being held. Even though it seemed like a lot of the students from the school were also attending. I wanted to make this special for Bella, mostly because I hoped that she would understand that my feelings for her were not just something that I was programmed to feel. That I was truly in love with her, even though we had only known each other for a little while.

**BPOV**

School seemed to fly by once I had seen that poster for the fairground, I had always wanted to go, but my dad had always said that it wasn't safe, that I needed to wait for someone special before I go, and before then I had always just thought that he was being protective. Now I understood that I had to meet Edward first, that he would be able to protect me. Edward seemed to be enjoying my excitement, as he couldn't seem to keep the smile off of his face. Later on that day I had met up with Alice and Rosalie and I finally understood why they had been so loved up. These feelings that I have for Edward was something that I had never felt before, that he could just look at me at in that moment I would just feel relaxed, I could be me. It was the look of pure love that I could always see in his eyes, that he always just wanted to make me happy, that he wanted to give me everything that he owned.

I just had to hope that Edward wouldn't go too crazy with the spending, because I really didn't like it when people spent large amounts of money on me.

Once the final bell rang Alice was already trying to pull my arm off wanting to help pick out the dress I was going to wear tonight. The only thing that Alice didn't seem to realise was that I don't own a dress, I have always been a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl, it only seemed to take Alice a few seconds for her to realise that I wasn't as excited as she was.

"Bella how can you not be excited about going on your first date with Edward"

"Alice it's not a date, we are just going because he saw that I wanted to go, we are just going to get to know one another."

"Whatever you say Bella" I could still see that Alice hadn't stopped jumping around, Edward seemed to be watching her, however he didn't seem to view her as a threat. He just pulled me close to him, just to make sure that Alice wasn't going to accidently hit me, while she was spinning. "Bella you need to look nice, we could always go shopping before you leave" I could see that she was hoping that I would agree, however I really didn't want to go. Thankfully Edward chose that moment to step in, "Alice I don't think she likes to shop, she can wear whatever she feels comfortable in"

I could see that Alice was saddened by the fact that she wasn't going to be able to rope me into going shopping and I just couldn't stop hugging Edward.

Jasper soon dragged Alice off once she realised that we were both serious, and at points Jasper was even dragging her towards the car, to make sure that she would not trying attacking one of us, well at least try and kidnap me so that she could buy me a dress. Edward walked me back to our room; he had already said that he would help me bring my clothes and personal items over to his room as he wanted me to feel as comfortable as possible. Thankfully Edward seemed to be making sure that everything was moving slowly, so that it was giving me enough time to get used to it.

Thankfully though I just wanted to borrow one of Edward's jumpers, he was all too happy to find me one. I just liked the fact that it was really warm and it smelt of him, I switched shoes so that it would be more comfortable when I was walking around.

Once I was ready and Edward had sorted out a coat, scarf and gloves, much to my protest.

However I knew that he just wanted to make sure that he was looking after me, Edward had picked me up in his arms and run us towards where the fairground was being held. I could see the lights and hear the music even from quite a distance away. I was already excited as Edward paying for the tickets to get in. I had tried to pay for mine, but Edward had quickly made sure that, that didn't happen. Once I was inside I couldn't really seem to decide which way I wanted to go first, I must have looked like a little girl from Edward's eyes. However thankfully he never said anything, he would just follow me wherever I went. I decided that I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel first; Edward was already at my side and pulling me into the queue. There were times I worried about Edward because people were pushing in line, and I had a feeling that if they pushed too much that he was going to attack them. Thankfully though soon a security guard came along and made sure that everyone was waiting in their place. It seemed to calm Edward, even though I still made sure that his arms were wrapped around me.

Once we were finally in the car, Edward had allowed me to decide where I wanted to stand and then made sure that he was standing protectively surrounding me with him.

Looking out at the stars and seeing what the city looked like from a distance, it seemed so much smaller and almost carefree. It was in that moment that I wished I didn't have to go back to school that Edward and I could stay frozen in this moment, safe and protected and that nothing would change.

I felt as the ride stopped leaving us at the top, I could hear that a few people were screaming, and that the engineer of the rider was shouting to get everyone to stay calm. I could see that Edward was worried and that he was trying to listen to what had caused the ride to stop. "Edward what can you hear?" I asked.

"The engineer can't understand why the ride stopped; it was fine when he tested it earlier he thinks that some has tampered with it"

"How are we going to get down from here, if he can't start the ride again?"

"By sweeping you off your feet, my love" he replied.

"Always the charmer, but seriously there are humans, you won't be able to just use your powers, someone is going to notice"

"Bella I would be so fast that people would just think that it was the wind"

"Edward we are just going to wait until someone gets us down from here, they would notice if no one was in here when they started the ride again" I replied.

"Bella we could be up here for hours, you could get ill, and what if you get hungry?" he said. I could see that he was getting worked up, that his instincts were kicking in because he wanted to protect me; he wanted to know that I was going to be ok. This was definitely not easy for him, and the worse part being that we had only been together for about a day. I knew that I was going to have to make sure that he would at least be ok for a little while, so that it would give the fairground enough time to sort out the ride. I moved Edward towards the seat in the car, and sat in his lap. "Baby, you need to take a few breathes and just enjoy this, we have some time together we should be relaxing and cuddling, not stressing out. I'm safe, I'm with you and nothing is going to happen."

In the distance I could hear that some fire trucks were coming in the distance, they were more than likely going to help all the people off of the ride.

I was just going to enjoy the little time that I have left in this moment, because I'm not sure whether they would all be like this.


	9. Chapter 9

**An; I do not own the twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer, however this story belongs to me. **

**I would like to say a huge shout out to... I am actually lost for words; you guys are truly amazing and have helped the development of this story. **

**Anyway on with this story. **

~#~#~

**BPOV**

Once the fire brigade arrived they were starting to get people out of the lower cars, I could hear that there was a lot of noise going on further down. The problem that they were having was that the ride seemed to be unstable, the more people that were being taken out the more that the ride seemed to rock.

Edward had moved so that he was protecting me, I wasn't sure what Edward was going to do if the ride actually fell.

I could see it in his eyes that he just wanted to run with me, he wanted me to get out of this situation and the fact that the ride could fall if anyone moved, it was definitely at the front of his mind. "Bella please let me get you out of here" he asked.

It killed me to watch the pain in his eyes, to have to tell him to wait just a little bit longer.

"Please just give it a bit more time"

I knew that he was going to do what i ask him to, no matter how difficult it was for him. He just pulled me really close to him, his breathing was increasing, and this was something that we hadn't yet covered in class. He was getting really worked up and it was scaring me.

"Edward...tell me what to do...tell me how to help you?" I asked. I could tell by the delay that he was getting really angry, he was getting protective, and this was not going to end well if anyone else was around.

"Edward please..."

He only seemed to be communicating through using growls, I could feel that I was starting to cry, that was when I could hear that someone was using a Crane to get us out of the Ferris wheel. I was shouting to the man to go that it wasn't safe, but he wasn't listening, he must have thought that I had gone into shock or something because he kept coming closer. Edward, he was...he was just so angry, his instincts had kicked in and I don't even think I could have gotten him out of it. Just as the fire man went to open the door, Edward had already gone to lunge at him, but I screamed.

And in that moment he looked at me, and I could see the anger leave is body. It was his worst fear for me to be scared of him.

I hoped that the fire man had just taken it that Edward really wanted to get out, that he didn't like heights, and thankfully he didn't seem to mention it. Edward picked me up his arms as we were on the way down, I think he just needed to surround himself with my scent, to make sure that he would stay calm.

We were definitely going to need to find out what had caused his reaction, because i didn't want to have another repeat.

Once we were safety on the ground, Edward was already moving us away from the crowd. I had a feeling that he just wanted to have some alone time with me, i knew that i definitely didn't want to stay anymore, mostly because of the whole event. I could see that Edward's eyes had gone black, which i knew was definitely not a good thing. He was making some strange noises, which i had a funny feeling, if we didn't get out of here quick enough, Edward was going to do something he would later regret.

"Edward, Baby maybe we should just go home" i said.

He wasn't really making much sense but he picked me up in his arms and started to run. We got back to the campus within a few seconds, and he was already opening the door to our apartment.

He let me down so that i could walk on my own, however i could see that even that action was difficult for him. "Baby what would make this easier for you?" i asked.

I knew that it was always best to try and make sure that he was calm, and relaxed. It seemed to take him a little while to think about it, more than likely because he was having to fight his beast. "Can we just cuddle in bed?" he asked. I was more than happy to go along with it. "Can i just get changed first, so that i will be more comfortable?" i asked.

I could see that he was slowly calming down. "Of course my love, I'm just glad that you are safe and not harmed."

He moved over towards the bed, and just sat down allowing me the time that i needed to get changed for bed. I grabbed a baggy t-shirt and some shorts and went into the bathroom, making sure that i brushed my teeth and changing as quickly as i could. I just wanted to be back in Edward's arms, i liked being surrounded by his scent, mostly because it made me feel that much more comfortable.

I had the bathroom door open within a few minutes and i could see that Edward's eyes were still dark. "Are you sure you're ok?" i asked.

"Mine" he replied.

"Edward...what?"

"Mine" he had started to move towards me and it was the look in his eyes he was on a mission. I wasn't really sure what i was meant to do in this situation, but i had a feeling that Edward wanted a response to what he was saying.

"Of course i am Edward"

It stopped him and it seemed to help him, however i had a feeling that he was still having a battle inside himself. He moved my hair away from my neck and just seemed to smell my neck. Whatever he found there seemed to make him happy, or at least calmer. I must have fallen asleep, while he was still smelling my neck because a few hours later, i woke to find that i was lying on the bed with Edward's arms around me, something was wrong, i just wasn't sure what.

**EPOV**

My emotions just seemed so out of control at the moment, the whole event with the Ferris wheel only seemed to make everything escalate. I did wonder what had happened with the Ferris wheel as no one seemed to understand why it wasn't working. However my only concern was Bella and she seemed fine now, however my beast didn't seem to want to settle, something was bothering him.

Holding Bella while she was sleeping, it just wasn't enough, i wanted more.

It did bother me that Bella hadn't told me how she wanted me to mark her, maybe that could have been why my emotions changed, however Bella's teacher had said that my emotions wouldn't change, that i wouldn't force myself upon her. It just felt different from what i was told, what others had explained to me, there were parts of me that had darker thoughts, thoughts that should never cross my mind in terms of Bella. It was something that i really worried about, what if i started to mix up my reality with fantasy.

I was going to go and see the school doctor, there was no way that i was going to hurt Bella and I was going to make sure that i took as much precaution as possible.


End file.
